


To-do list

by arielgryffinpuff



Series: Tumblr Stony Prompts: CapxTony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character's reactions, M/M, Quinjet, Sexy Times, Steve has a to-do list, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Tony is the to-do list, Wall Sex, saving the world can wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielgryffinpuff/pseuds/arielgryffinpuff
Summary: "F_ck you.""Is that an insult or a to-do list?""...What?"Takes place when Steve and Tony are arguing on the Quinjet, and sizing each other up, though it takes a different turn.





	To-do list

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this stony edit/prompt: http://izazov.tumblr.com/post/157870857315/insp  
> 

"Fuck you."

"Is that an insult or a to-do list?" Tony said dryly; it slipped out of his snarky mouth before he realised what he was saying.

“What?” Steve asks, momentarily thrown.

…

“What?” Tony says back innocently.

Steve looks at him. Tony stares into his eyes.

Everyone looks on apprehensively. Bruce frowns. Natasha raises her eyebrow.

They don’t really care about anyone else though.

Steve suddenly leaps and forward kisses him, winding his hand around Tony’s head. Tony kisses back fervently.

“Oh, guys, not in here-” Clint complained. 

“Jesus Christ,” Bruce breathed, stunned.

Steve pushes Tony up against the wall and continues to play tongue-tennis with his mouth.

“I think we should probably leave about now-”

“This is a SHIELD quinjet, and we are on A SERIOUS MISSION-” Fury starts, walking up behing Steve and Tony, who are now both making obsene sounds. “In case you haven’t noticed, gen’lemen, the world is in danger!”

“Something tells me they are not that interested in that at the moment,” Thor chuckles. Fury looks back at him and glares, and Thor swiftly leaves the room, accompanied quickly by Bruce.

Tony wraps his leg around Steve’s and the Captain pushes his groin against Tony, eliciting a moan from his mouth-

“Guys, come on-!”

Tony starts winding his hand round the back of Steve’s pants, trying to find a way to undo them.

“Director-”

“Don’t worry, Agent Romanoff, I am out of here,” He replies, and storms out of the room shaking his head with a huff. Natasha smirks.

“Have fun, boys.”

The door shuts.

Steve undoes Tony’s buckle, pulling at it.

“Er-” Maria Hill opens the door, expecting to find Fury. “Oh.” She turns back around, and bumps into Coulson.

“No, that rooms occupied.”

“What? Why?” Coulson asks.

“Captain Rogers currently has a more important to-do list than saving the world, apparently.”

“And what would that be-”

“Stark,” She says, and leaves. Coulson frowns and looks through the window. His mouth pops into an O shape.

There is Steve, with his bare shoulders, his blue suit coming off, with a naked Tony Stark pressed against the wall, as Steve fondles him. Coulson can hear them from outside, and his eyes widen. He runs away, and keeps running until he finds a quiet room.

”What’s going on now?” Asks an exasperated voice.

“Rogers - Stark - naked - having sex - in the -the-” Coulson breathes, and the other person sighs.

“I’m surprised it’s taken them this long. I could practically smell the sexual tension between them the first time they met. Gazing into each other’s eyes, practically oozing for each other’s libido.”

Coulson looks up to the sound of the British accent to see Loki inside his container, with his raised eyebrows. Coulson stared open-mouthed at him.  
\--

“Jeeesus-” Tony whined.

Steve groans as he pushes further into Tony. Tony’s eyes roll back into his head. Steve breathes.

“That to-do list done for you, yet?” He whispers close to Tony’s face, brushing his lips against his.

“N-no, not quite yet-” Tony opens his eyes and pulls his face into a smirk, only to have his mouth further open as he’s penetrated deeper, closer, hotter, his fingers digging deep into Steve’s hair, with one hand on Steve's hips to hold him close.


End file.
